beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Burn Serpent WA130ES
Burn Serpent WA130ES is a Stamina-type Beyblade only found in Random Booster Vol. 5 Grand Cetus. Face Bolt: Serpent The Face Bolt depicts "Serpens", one of the 88 constellations. The constellation represents a snake being tamed by the snake-handler, "Ophiuchus". The design is a green cobra on a red background. Energy Ring: Serpent *'Weight:' 2.9 grams Serpent is green in color, and its design represents multiple snakes with two snakes in blue with red eyes. It also slightly represents Medusa's hair. It is green with blue highlights acting as two snakes. The trunks of the snakes act as Defense while the head acts as Attack. Attack: 2 Defense: 3 Stamina: 2 Fusion Wheel: Burn Burn has ridges around it along with a fire-like design in the inner part of the Wheel. One of the best Wheels in terms of Stamina. There is a mold variation between Hasbro and Takara Tomy. Takara Tomy has engraved the words "BURN WHEEL" on one side of the Wheel. Whilst, the Hasbro variant, does not. Hasbro leaves a blank bit on the wheel. There is little difference between the two variants. Burn slightly resembles Vulcan, which is fitting because Vulcan has to do with Fire and fire will 'Burn' hence the name. It has many holes, which gives it poor defense but good stamina. Attack: 1 - Defense: 2- Stamina: 4 Spin Track: Wing Attack 130 (WA130) Wing Attack 130 is a Spin Track only featured on Thermal Lacerta. It is also featured on Poison Fireblaze and Burn Serpent from Random Booster Vol. 5. It resembles Wing 105 Track but without the two small pointed wings and is free spinning like Eternal Defense 145. The wings can be removed to become a 130, but this is illegal. This Spin Track only just pokes out of Thermal. This can also be switched from clockwise to counter-clockwise and is free-spinning. WA130 is a 130-height Track with two aerofoil-shaped wings that rotate freely around the Track. By removing this piece, and flipping it over, the direction of the wings can be changed. These wings are negligible in battle. While they offer minor protection against lower Attack-Type opponents, there are better Tracks for this purpose, such as C145 or GB145. As the wings can scrape along the stadium floor, causing a loss of spin, WA130 is useless in Stamina combinations. The free-spinning piece may be removed and interchanged with ED145, making WA145 and ED130 although again, this is illegal. The main appeal of this Track is its height. The 130 height has proven useful in certain Attack customizations. However, as it cannot make contact with lower opponents due to its free-spinning nature, it is considered less useful for this purpose than S130. In addition, the most popular user of this height, the Fang 4D Metal Wheel, already comes with a plain 130 Track in its only 4D release, Fang Leone 130W²D. As WA130 offers little advantage over 130, it is not considered a worthwhile purchase. Attack: 0 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 0 Performance Tip: Eternal Sharp (ES) *Weight: 1.0 grams Eternal Sharp features a free-spinning tip attached to a metal shaft which is held by the Bottom. The part was one of the most heavily anticipated parts in the MFB lineup when first announced, but ES is actually a hugely disappointing part in terms of performance. Firstly, ES lacks a metal bearing, which would significantly reduce the friction between the free-spinning tip and the rest of the Bottom. All of the best free-spinning tips, notably Bearing Core, had NSK Shield bearings which allowed unhindered spin. Secondly, the tip shape of ES is not conducive to optimum Stamina; the sharp nature of the Bottom means it is easily destabilized. As all Sharp tips do, Eternal Sharp also has trouble regaining balance, hence making this a poor choice for Stamina. That said, ES still remains superior to BS and S as Stamina Bottoms. This is a good tip for Starters who would like to focus on stamina, but don't have top-tier parts like WD, EWD, SD and PD. Category:Beyblades Category:Stamina Types Category:Random Booster Beyblades